Un error
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Draco cometio un gran error.. estara a tiempo aun de repararlo?


**Disclaimers: Bueno como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto son propiedad de la grandiosa Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes espero..! Y los pervierto un poco... ya que Rowling nunca me dio la satisfacción de comprender que la pareja ideal eran Harry y Draco!**

**Advertencia: para mis lectoras con ánimos de asesinarme por subir una nueva historia teniendo aun 5 historias sin acabar! Pero es que esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza y la tenia a medio escribir! Y ya que no iba a poder escribir un nuevo capi desde cero hasta que termine de dar mis parciales y eso es recién el martes 29, decidí dejarles este mi primer one-shot para que no me extrañen tanto!**

**Draco pov.**

Mi vista estaba clavada en el hermoso joven que al cual espiaba cubierto por un hechizo desvanecedor. Siempre lo hacia... siempre desde que un año atrás lo había dejado, yo mismo había terminado nuestra relación… condenándome así a mi mismo... pero eso era lo único que podía hacer... era por su bien trataba de convencerme una y otra vez... por nuestro bien, ya que mientras el estuviese feliz también yo lo estaría...

Podía apreciar a la perfección su esbelto y varonil cuerpo. La suave brisa de verano barría su piel desnuda trayendo hasta mi el suave olor a canela tan característico en el, haciéndome aspirar desesperadamente en busca de un poco mas de ese aroma... tal como un drogadicto lo haría… desearía poder apreciar sus verdes ojos pero sus parpados los cubrían dando la impresión de relajación total, aunque su expresión llevaba una fuerte carga de desasosiego que me hizo sentir una pulsada de dolor en el pecho y una importante cuota de culpabilidad...

Y entonces comencé a recordar esos momentos en que ambos estábamos juntos... recordaba como su expresión lucia tan relajada cuando se quedaba dormido en cualquiera fuera el lugar que estuviésemos compartiendo en ese momento, como se teñía de alivio cada vez que me veía entrar por una puerta... y como su ceño se fruncía denotando furia y angustia cada vez que bajo presión debía terminar contándole que era lo que había estado haciendo el tiempo que no habían logrado encontrarse mientras duraba la cruenta guerra.

Y entonces mi respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, mientras intentaba ignorar el doloroso nudo recientemente formado en mi garganta. Entonces era cuando volvía a repetirme una y otra vez que había echo lo mejor que podía hacer... entonces era cuando me obligaba a dejar esos recuerdos a un lado y me centraba el fin de la guerra... en los juicios a los mortifagos... en las caras de sus amigos cuando el me defendió frente al Wizengamot ... podía ver el rechazo tan claro en ellas mientras el se empeñaba en hacer como si no le importara... podía ver las primeras planas de los periódicos adjudicándole locura al gran héroe del mundo mágico por defender a un oscuro mortifago… finalmente las pruebas habían sido contundentes a mi favor y había quedado en libertad, pero la gente aun no lo aceptaba así.. No podían aceptar que un hijo de mortifagos, mortifago también, descendiente de una de las familias mas oscuras del reino mágico hubiese optado por el reino de la luz... simplemente no podían aceptarlo...

No podía aceptar que la felicidad por la que tanto había luchado Harry se le escapase de las manos simplemente por estar conmigo... no podía ver como el mundo mágico al completo lo injuriaba... como sus amigos le daban la espalda.. No, definitivamente no podía... por eso había optado por la que me era según mi parecer la mejor opción...

*****/***Flash Back***/*****

Como que lo mejor es dejarlo! A que te refieres Draco!- me gritaba mi exasperado Gryffindor dando vueltas como un león enjaulado por la habitación su, ahora, casa en Grimmauld Place.

Eso, dejarlo...- conteste lo mas fríamente posible.- Creo que lo nuestro fue... algo para una etapa de nuestras vidas, y esa etapa ya termino... asíque porque alargarlo innecesariamente?

Una etapa?- pregunto con cara de incomprensión total sentado ahora en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando calmarse.

Si, nos sirvió a ambos durante la guerra...- intente aclarar sin perderme en lo que en otro momento me hubiese parecido un cómico gesto.- Para tener algo a lo que regresar sin perdernos, pero la guerra termino ya no Potter.?

Potter?- pregunto con un gesto de dolor que casi logra tirar a la mierda toda mi decisión.

Si, realmente creo que esto es lo mejor.- afirme en cambio dándome vuelta camino a la puerta.

No lo entiendo Draco...- me dijo en apenas un susurro dolido pero perfectamente audible para mi que estaba atenta a cualquier mínimo gesto, me di vuelta a encararlo justo a tiempo para ver como su rostro pasaba del color a una amarga comprensión.- Solo.. Tu solo estuviste conmigo porque sabias que podía librarte de Azkaban...?

No, no fue así.- negué amargamente también, sabia que era lo mas probable que pensara eso al decirle que lo nuestro solo había sido una etapa durante la guerra. Y dolía mucho, pero si eso hacia las cosas mas fáciles podía aceptarlo.- Pero si eso es lo que tu quieres creer, haya tu... yo solo digo que esto lo mejor. Adiós Potter.

*****/***End flash back***/*****

No había siquiera esperado a que pudiera decir algo mas o hacer ningún intento de retenerme, simplemente había girado sobre mi miso y desaparecido. En ese momento una melódica e increíblemente masculina voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones al oír a Harry comenzar a cantar.

Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí

Sorprendido por todos mi miedos infantiles

Y si te tienes que ir

Desearía que solo te fueras

Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí

Y no me dejará solo…

Estas heridas no parecen sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puedo borrar

Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tú tienes todavía... Todo de mí…

Solo recordaba haber escuchado a Harry cantar una vez antes... la noche en que la guerra había terminado, después de enterarse de la muerte de Remus y Tonks. Harry había ido a buscar inmediatamente a su pequeño ahijado Teddy, dándole así de paso la oportunidad a Andrómeda de ir a despedir a su única hija. Yo me había quedado acompañándolo toda la noche, y el pequeño bebe no dejaba de llorar... hasta que Harry lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a cantarle una suave y melancólica canción que hizo que poco a poco el bebe se fuera sumiendo en un tranquilo sueño.

Luego me explico que siempre le había gustado cantar... "Compuse esa canción cuando me entere de cómo había sido realmente la muerte de mis padres... a final de primer año cuando Dumbledore hablo de eso conmigo..." me había explicado... Harry amaba la música... "es mi forma de descargarme de esta realidad Draco... como que crees que eh sobrevivido y no me eh vuelto loco aun sino?" había dicho en ese entonces. Me contó que rara vez cantaba... No tenía tiempo normalmente para esas cosas... pero las canciones se formaban en su mente volcando en las letras todas las cosas que lo atormentaban

Su imagen recortada en la oscuridad de la noche era algo casi imposible de creer... Harry se encontraba en la terraza de la torre Oscura donde jamás nadie acudía razón por la que estaba prácticamente en ruinas lo cual le daba a todo un panorama por demás desolador que se completaba con el atormentado tono de su voz... con la expresión de desazón dibujada en sus facciones tan claramente aun con los ojos cerrados, tumbado de espaldas sobre el piso. La suave brisa de verano revolvía a cada momento sus cabellos azabaches, y la luz de la luna dibujaba un brillo casi irreal, sobre su piel desnuda. Así como estaba solo con unos pantalones blancos, sin camisa y descalzo, daba la impresión de un ángel... parecía una criatura ajena a este mundo...

Se puso de pie y vi como sus ojos se abrían reflejando una agonía que me pareció casi imposible, y trague duramente ante su imagen... lo vi sentarse al borde del vacío y balancear suavemente sus pies mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire y continuaba su canción...

Solías cautivarme, con tu deslumbrante luz

Y ahora estoy atado a tu vida y a recuerdos que dejaste atrás

Tu rostro ronda, por mis alguna vez placenteros sueños

Tu voz ahuyento toda la cordura en mí

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puedo borrar

Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tú tienes todavía... Todo de mí…

Sabía que esa canción era totalmente real, pero solo ahora podía verlo con claridad. Sabia que Harry tenia razón, el siempre había estado conmigo desde que descubrió lo que estaba obligado a hacer en nuestro sexto año, el había sido el que había secado mis lagrimas cuando el dolor se volvía demasiado insoportable para mi, el era quien había ahuyentado mis miedos cuando me invadía la desesperación en medio de esa guerra sin fin... Harry había sido quien había tomado mi mano para enseñarme el camino correcto, y me había mantenido aferrado para evitar que me desviara... yo eso lo sabia perfectamente.

Por eso creí que hacia lo correcto al alejarme de el, al darle la oportunidad de al fin poder vivir feliz una vez culminada la guerra, creía que solo seria cuestión de tiempo, días... meses tal vez, para que me olvidase y siguiese con su vida con alguien que le conviniese mas que yo, con sus amigos, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Pero ahora al fin podía verlo con claridad, al ver el dolor pintado de aquella forma tan brutal en sus ojos, al fin podía comprender porque aunque siempre sonriera rodeado de sus amigos, sus verdes ojos parecían opacos en comparación al brillo que alguna vez habían tenido, porque en el año que habíamos pasado separados nunca lo había visto acercarse a otra persona aunque los pretendientes parecían lloverle del cielo, porque en los ojos verdes brillaba el dolor cuando se cruzaban en algún desolado pasillo del colegio y el lo saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza y un frío "Potter"…

Ahora parecía todo tan claro... tan simple... Harry no me olvido... Harry realmente me ama a pesar de todo... podrá perdonarme...?... lo vi entonces levantarse y caminar bordeando los limites entre la terraza y el vacío... lentamente... como si cada paso le doliera mientras continuaba cantando..

He intentando tan duro de convencerme a mi mismo que te has ido,

Pero tu presencia aun perdura aquí conmigo...

Y sin embargo eh estado solo todo este tiempo...

En ese preciso momento sentí como si algo aplastara mi pecho impidiéndome cualquier mínimo intento por obtener algo de aire, como el mundo dejaba de tener sentido alguno para derrumbarse a mis pies al mismo tiempo que los descalzos pies de Harry abandonaban las desgastadas piedras del castillos para caer al vacío. Se que no puede haber pasado mas de un segundo pero siento como si hubiese sido una eternidad..

Accio Harry!- grite lo primero que vino a mi mente rogando porque funcionara, e inmediatamente por suerte para mi maltratado corazón pude oír el rasgar del aire y a los pocos segundos el moreno cuerpo volando hacia mi para culminar cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y dejarnos a ambos tendidos en el suelo.

Pero que haces! Por que me frenaste!- me grito enojado dándome puñetazos en el pecho- Quien demonios te crees que te da el derecho para hacer cualquier cosa cuando hace un año que siquiera me hablas!

Harry...- dije intentando calmar sus golpes sujetando sus muñecas y entonces algo pareció cambiar en el.

Harry...?- repitio en un susurro ahogado olvidándose de los golpes, y dejándome ver por primera vez en un año el brillo que tanto había añorado en sus ojos...

Perdóname Harry... fui un estupido... – dije esta vez bajando la mirada, el corazón aun me dolía furiosamente dentro del pecho de pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Harry dejara este mundo, ya no quedaba ninguna duda en mi, yo necesitaba volver a estar a su lado, solo esperaba que el pudiese aceptarme.- yo creí que estarías mejor sin mi... no quería que la gente te dejara de lado… podrías per...

Pero antes de acabar la frase mi boca fue ferozmente atacada por los labios morenos, con la pasión, el amor, la ansiedad que solo el amor y la necesidad tan fuerte de alguien podían darte... cuando su legua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca la recibí gustoso mientras ambos gemíamos quedamente al volver a sentirnos así... Podía sentir su sabor a canela que tanto me gustaba mientras su lengua recorría sin descanso mi boca sin dejar ningún recoveco por reconocer.

Fui empujado algo bruscamente al piso que estaba por demás áspero y algo frío, pero no había cosa que pudiera importarme menos en ese momento que eso teniendo al moreno de mis sueños recorriendo nuevamente mi cuerpo con sus rojos labios, mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir lastimeramente por sentir su tacto de esa manera tan intima sobre mi nuevamente, enredar mis dedos en su melena azabache deleitándome al sentir su suave toque en mi piel, reclamando a cada momento que su boca volviese a tomar la mía.

La ropa quedo en el olvido a los pocos minutos y sentir su piel al completo sobre la mía nuevamente me produjo un placer indescriptible, sentí como su húmeda lengua trazaba un recorrido sobre mi abdomen hacia mi polla que estaba a punto de explotar, pero eso no era lo que quería, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que habíamos estado juntos, tanto tiempo solo... no podía esperar mas...

Harry... hazlo ya...- sentí como levantaba la cabeza desde mi bajo vientre clavando en mi su penetrante mirada oscurecida por el deseo.- Solo hazlo por favor...

Finalmente solo levanto la cabeza y asintió volviendo sobre sus pasos mientras me besaba... se posiciono en mi entrada mientras que yo abría mis piernas al máximo posible, y comenzó a dar lentos empujones entrando apenas la puntita mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior y yo jadeaba por mas. Sabia que lo estaba haciendo para que me acostumbrara un poco y no me doliera, pero realmente no estaba para preliminares, y por como el se estremecía cada vez que lo hacia podía adivinar que tampoco asíque enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y antes de que pudiera evitarlo lo atraje fuertemente hacia mi haciendo que se empalara en mi por completo de una sola vez. Solloce de placer al sentirme tan lleno tan completo, mientras que el se hacia eco a mis sollozos ahogados de placer y mis profundos gemidos.

Pocos segundos después ambos nos encontrábamos siendo mecidos por sus bestiales embestidas gritando de placer, de sabernos nuevamente uno del otro, cada embestida lograba dar en el punto justo para hacerme enloquecer, y mi espalda parecía ir a quebrarse en cualquier momento si seguía arqueándome de esa manera.. No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que Harry colara su mano entre nuestros sudorosos cuerpos y comenzara a masturbarme al ritmo de sus embestidas. Unos minutos después con un embate particularmente fuerte, mientras Harry mordía mi clavícula me deje ir... sintiendo como las paredes de mi entrada aprisionaban aun mas fuerte el miembro de Harry haciendo que el acabara también dentro mío con un grito ahogado contra mi cuello.

Se dejo caer a mi lado arrastrándome con el hasta colocarme encima de su pecho, mientras ambos intentábamos regular un poco nuestras respiraciones.

Jamás... jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo así Draco...- me dijo aun jadeando por un poco aire. Sonreí aliviado y divertido y apoyándome sobre mi codo volví a besarlo y así todo volvió a comenzar una vez más...

..


End file.
